


They Said They Were All Friends Of Mine

by Directioner1988



Category: Duran Duran, Spandau Ballet
Genre: M/M, music video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: In my story Roger, John and Andrew are identical triplets and John will be going by his nick name TiggerThe title of the story is taken from a line in Duran Duran's song Friends Of Mine





	They Said They Were All Friends Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> In my story Roger, John and Andrew are identical triplets and John will be going by his nick name Tigger  
> The title of the story is taken from a line in Duran Duran's song Friends Of Mine

**They Said They Were All Friends Of Mine**

**All of Duran Duran knew what Roger Andrew Taylor was like... They knew he was shy, they knew he was quiet and softly spoken and they very much knew that he was very very sensitive, so when it came to filming the music video for Is There Something I Should Know? they knew they had to stick up for him, whether they would or not was another question was another question playing RT's mind, it didn't help that Roger was pregnant and due any day, so they also had to prepare for any sudden hormonal outbursts from the usually quiet Brummie. The start of the video was going smoothly with the lads wearing identical outfits (it also made for a confusing situation as three of the lads were identical triplets, so the director or the band couldn't tell who was who).** **It was after they had filmed the solo shots that matters went to pot after Roger discovered what he was going to wear for the video (John Keeble, felt sorry for whoever their clothes stylist was).**

**'There is no fucking way on god's fucking earth, that I am fucking wearing that' an already hormonal Roger screams pointing to the horrendous outfit his brother Andrew was wearing**

**'Sorry Rog, but you have no choice' Simon replied wincing at the tone in Roger's voice**

**'I do have a choice... And it is they can go fuck themselves if they think I am wearing this' Roger argued throwing his costume to the floor before storming off in tears**

**Seeing his boyfriend upset John Keeble followed the sound of heavy sobs until he found Roger sitting on the studio floor, near to where the filming of their music video took place, with his knees up to his chest being careful not to hurt the tiny life harbouring inside him**

**'You shouldn't be sitting on the floor, you never know what's been dropped on it' John replies taking a seat next to his boyfriend**

**'Why can't they understand? They know I'm gonna look a right twat' Roger questions**

**'That's just the way life is, if it's good for the video then it goes in' John sadly answers 'Tone had the same trouble, when he was told he'd be wearing a kilt for our début video To Cut A Long Story Short, he flat out refused, but in the end he had no choice but to wear it whether he liked it or not, that was after he gave the stylist a mouthful of abuse about how ridiculous he was gonna look'**

**'I bet he wouldn't wear this monstrosity though?' Roger smiled seeing John holding his costume**

**'Hell no he wouldn't, but like I tell Martin you need to speak up and voice your opinions even if others don't want to hear it' John answered**

**'They don't even realise, that I won't even be able fit in it' Roger exhales as his chocolate brown eyes fell on his baby bump**

**'Have you told them that?' John asked**

**'Trying to tell them something is like trying to find a decent manager for the England National Football Team' Roger exclaims**

**'Impossible?' John catechizes earning a nod of Roger** **'You need to be stern but calm with them, they are your band mates and brothers after all'**

**'I'll try' Roger sighed as he got a helping hand from John to stand up**

**He had barely made it to where his brothers were standing before Charlie gave him a mouthful**

**'What the fuck was that about?' he spat**

**'It's what you call being hormonal, it happens when you're pregnant' Roger answered sarcastically**

**'No need for the sarcasm Rog' Nicky replied walking past**

**'I wasn't being sarcastic Nicholas, I was telling the truth' Roger scowled**

**'Roger Andrew Taylor, fix your attitude' Simon yelled losing his temper with the raven haired lad**

**'No, why the fuck should I, you know I can't fit into that costume and yet you still insist on me wearing it, well you lot can fuck off if you think I am' Roger shouted throwing the costume to the floor again before heading off into the direction of the men's bathroom with John Keeble following him**

**'You shouldn't of fell pregnant then' Nicky yelled gaining the attention of Andrew and Tigger**

**'You should stay out of his business then' they shouted alerting Russell Mulchay to the argument that was happening between Tigger, Andrew, Simon and Nicky**

**'Is there a problem lads?' he asked wondering over to where two of the Taylor triplets were standing**

**'Yes' Simon answered the same time as Andrew answered 'No'**

**'Simon?'**

**'He's being a fucking kid storming off just because he has to wear that' Simon responded pointing to the costume on the floor**

**'He is 9 months pregnant Simon, he is going to be hormonal' Tigger exclaimed**

**'And you know he won't be able to fit into the costume' Andrew added**

**'Where is Roger now?' Russell asked looking at the lads**

**'In the bathroom' Tigger answered as Russell left the boys to sort out their argument**

**Meanwhile in the bathroom, John was trying to calm his boyfriend down when he heard Roger let out a cry**

**'Roger?'**

**'The baby is coming' Roger cried carefully taking his trousers off**

**'Oh, shit Rog, I need you to open the door for me'**

**Getting no answer John rushes to fetch Roger's brothers when Russell sets foot in the bathroom to find him freaking out**

**'John, what's going on?'**

**'It's Roger, he's gone into labour' John cried**

**'Me waters have broke' Roger panicked**

**'Roger, unlock the door please?' Russell asked getting no answer when Tigger and Andrew enters**

**'Roger?** **' Tigger quipped leaning with his backs against the sinks**

**'I need to push' Roger keels over and starts to push**

**'Roger, please open the door' Andrew pleaded close to tears**

**Getting no answer, Andrew quickly dialled for ambulance and passed the phone to his brother who explained everything that was going on down the phone to the operator, once the operator reassured Tigger that an ambulance is on the way, he walked over and hugged his brother telling him everything would be OK. It only took the paramedics a good twenty minutes to reach the scene where they found a hysterical Andrew being calmed down by his brother and John pacing up and down making himself feel very dizzy as they tried to reach Roger, in the end one of them had to climb over to open the door when he found Roger kneeling over the toilet pushing with all his energy**

**'Roger, you're doing great' the paramedic calmly replies as she coaches Roger through the labour until the cries of a baby could be heard, managing to keep any eye on an exhausted Roger, the paramedic unlocks and opens the cubicle door and congratulates Andrew and Tigger on becoming uncles.**

**'I'm a dad' John squealed as Tigger and Andrew congratulated him**


End file.
